Picking A Side
by MrsMoonshine
Summary: Scarlett Lacotte. Trouble maker. Hufflepuff. Pureblood- no sorry, Blood Traitor. Scarlett has just returned to Hogwarts for her fourth year but when an old enemy returns what will she do? Eventual DM/OC
1. All Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer- **Not mine, apart from everything not in the Harry Potter books.

**Chapter One**

"Watch out, you arsehole!" I screamed as a random man shoved past me whilst hitting me with his luggage.

"Scarlett! Language!" my mother reprimanded me from a few feet away. I smiled at her placatingly while continuing to make my way towards the train platform. Honestly, you would think that after three years I would get used to fighting my way to the Hogwarts Express, but I haven't. I shoved my way to the train doors and turned to my parents.

"Now did you pack everything?" they asked.

"No, I was supposed to pack?! Why didn't you tell me?" That sarcastic comment earned me another scathing glare from my mother. "Of course I've packed everything mum." I reassured her. She pulled me into a hug and I breathed in her familiar scent. She was wearing the perfume I had bought her that smelt of vanilla. I had got another bottle of the same perfume to take with me to school to remind me of home. I was going to miss her, although I would never admit it out loud.

"I'll miss you." My mum said as if hearing my thoughts. I squeezed her before letting go.

"I won't be gone for long, enjoy it while it lasts." I joked.

"Oh, we will." said my dad, whilst also coming closer to me but instead of a hug he reached out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"Goodbye then Papa. I shall miss you ever so dearly." This was our thing. We pretended to be all stuck up to make fun of the posh people that were around us.

"Farewell my favourite daughter." He said whilst letting go of my hand.

"I'm your only daughter," I reminded him, "You don't have much of a choice." I turned and picked up my case.

"See you at Christmas then." I waved bye to them and boarded the train. This must have been hard on my parents. I am an only child and so when I am at Hogwarts they are on their own. They would have preferred me to go to a non-magical school and to be honest I totally agree with them. I don't like the idea of boarding schools. Sending your child away and never getting to see them for the majority of the year just seemed stupid. Despite my views on the matter, I couldn't control my abilities and thus I ended up at Hogwarts.

Regardless of all that, I was actually looking forward to going back. I enjoyed sitting in the grounds, wrapped in my thick scarf and hat, and reading until it got dark. The lessons were not that bad plus I never struggled in class. Me and Mr Snape had a kind of truce going on- he'd leave me alone in exchange for me keeping my sarcastic comments to myself although in my opinion I bet he loved my witty take on everything. The main reason of all why I loved Hogwarts: my friends.

I made my way to the Hufflepuff compartment. Yes, I'm in Hufflepuff and yes, I am proud of it. The people in my house are much more agreeable than people in other houses, not naming any names *cough* Slytherin *cough*.

"Scarlett!" my best friend Alice shouted whilst pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged her back.

"Hi Alice, long time no see! Err, Alice... You should probably let go before I asphyxiate."

"Oh." She chuckled pulling back. I love how even after Owling each other constantly and bumping into each other at Diagon Alley not long ago she still acts like we haven't seen each other in years. She looks the same as she always has: slightly curly dark blonde hair, brown eyes and rectangular glasses. Except now, compared to last year, her hair is shorter and her boobs are bigger.

"I like the hair." I complimented, it really did look good on her plus I think she would prefer a comment about her hair over a comment about her beasts. I placed my suitcase above the seat using all my arm strength in the process. I collapsed into my place next to Alice. I had been up since six o'clock to pack and before today I hadn't even known there was a time before seven in the morning.

"Thanks," she beamed, "but look at this." A copy of The Daily Prophet was thrust into my hands.

SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

"I was there," she told me as I started to read the article, "Me, mum and Caleb were in our tent at the time then all this screaming started. Caleb went to check it out and when he came back he told us it was Death Eaters! Well of course I didn't believe him at first, I mean Death Eaters come on I would have been more likely to believe him if he'd said it was a heard of rabid unicorns. I was angry at first, I know older brothers are supposed to tease you and all but that was over stepping the mark. Well, it turned out he was telling the truth and he practically carried me out of there because apparently I wasn't running fast enough... Are you listening to me?"

I was staring transfixed at the picture of the Dark Mark. I snapped my head up.

"Sorry. Yeah, err Death Eaters. Screaming. Brother being a dick. No one was hurt though, right?"

"I don't think so; although I did hear a rumour that Harry Potter was the one who cast the Dark Mark."

"Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. Mr-I-Defeated-Voldemort-As-A-Child Harry Potter. God, the ministry is stupid."

At that moment, Liam edged his way into the compartment. Liam Netherwood was my other best friend. We had met in Potions when we were forced together by a grumbling Mr Snape. The lesson was spent with me rambling non-stop about how Quidditch was pointless and caused more arguments than it was worth. I think we bonded over the fact that I wouldn't shut up and he was just happy to listen. Plus, we were both severely sarcastic.

"Liam!" Alice shouted practically jumping on him.

"Alice. I need to breathe."

"Sorry, I should really stop doing that shouldn't I?"

"Yes." I and Liam replied at the same time.

"What's up Wood?" I asked cheekily. I knew he hated the nickname 'wood'. He insisted he was nothing like the Quidditch player who had the same name and he was right. Oliver Wood was sporty, loud, well-built not to mention cocky and Liam was none of them things. He was incredibly lean (taller than all the other boys in our year and about as buff as me), hated sport just as much as I did and was not the most social person- he was basically me in boy form. I ruffled his dark brown hair that was already naturally messy.

He pulled away from my hand and slumped himself in the seat next to the window.

"Nothing."

"What? No the ceiling? No the sky?" I asked puzzled. What was wrong with him?

"I'm not in the mood Scar." He sighed, placing his face in his hands.

"Any particular reason why? Anything I can help with?" I questioned. When Liam didn't want to talk he wouldn't talk but I wanted him to know he could tell us anything.

"No, not really. Can we change the subject guys, please?"

"Of course," I chirped, "your wish is my command. I have something that will make it all better." I waved my hands in front of them mystically before going to my case and taking out a box. They both humoured me and ooohhhed when I dramatically whipped off the lid.

"FOOD!" The box was full of sweets for Honeydukes and other treats that my mum had been kind enough to pack me. That woman was awesome.

"Wow!" exclaimed Alice, "What did you do, rob the lady with the trolley?"

"No." I replied smiling although trying to be indignant, "I'm shocked you would even think such a thing. These were provided by my dear Mama."

"Your mum is the best." said Alice before we all dived into the box of goodies. I was pleased to see Liam smiling as we both tucked into one of my mother's home made brownies. I'll have to pester him about what was wrong another time.

A few hours later Alice was dead to the world next to me and I'm pretty sure both I and Liam were heading the same way. My head was leaning on the back of the train seat, the rhythm of it moving lulling me to sleep.

"Thanks Scar." I thought I heard Liam say.

"For what?" I asked groggily. It was taking a lot of effort to keep my eyes open.

"Cheering me up." He said before I drifted off to sleep feeling content.

-_End of chapter one. Let me know what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it so amazingly brilliant that you can't believe how deprived your life was before this fanfiction?_


	2. Reunions

**Chapter 2**

"Scar."

"Go away mum, it's not even 7 o'clock yet." I moaned and snuggled deeper into my pillow.

"Get up lazy bum." Wait, was that Alice's voice. What's she doing in my house? And why is my pillow all lumpy? And why is my bedroom moving?

"I'm on the train!" I exclaimed before realizing, "I said that out loud didn't I."

Alice and Liam were looking down at me like a pair of overbearing parents.

"Yes you are and yes you did," confirmed Liam, "We're going to be at Hogwarts soon and you still haven't got dressed." I looked down at my jeans and t-shirt instinctively, before looking back at my friends. Of course they were already dressed and looking appropriately wizardy- robes and all.

"Arrggh, honestly." I moaned, before grabbing my school clothes, "Don't bother waiting for me."

I made my way past other compartments but the train had already stopped and students were already piling into the narrow corridor. I had to push my way past what must have been every kid in school to get to where I could change. I'm going to be late. Well, I suppose it's nothing new but I had sworn to myself this year I would at least be on time for the first week.

I practically threw myself into the small room and pulled on my uniform. I swear they only had this many buttons on a shirt to slow me down, it must be a conspiracy. I mean what do you even need all these for; I'm sure the shirt would stay closed with less or maybe we should use zips! That would be so much easier.

After buttoning the shirt up wrong, twice, I reemerged to find the train empty. Typical. I let out a huge sigh and ran in the direction of the carriages. God, even running is against me. Not only was I in a skirt (which produces its own problems) but not doing anything remotely productive during the holidays really takes a toll on the amount of exercise you can do. Good job my hair was tied back or it would be swinging in front of my face as usual.

As I was nearing the last cart, by which time my lungs were burning, I heard "Ahhh, there's our favorite Hufflepuff." I looked up to see Fred and George beaming at me. Fred moved to offer me his hand and pulled me into the carriage. There were a few other Griffindors from the years below sat down already so I squeezed myself next to George and opposite Fred.

"I hate to break it to you guys but Cedric Diggary is in a carriage over there."

"So he is, so maybe second." Said George.

"Or possibly third, we do get along well with Ernie McMillan." I shot Fred a glare.

"You're both just digging yourselves a deeper hole."

"We love you really." Chuckled Fred

"Yeah- even if you do look like you've just run a marathon."

Honestly! I didn't look that bad!

"Oh, this." I joked gesturing to my red face, "I was going for the sweaty and athletic look." I said huskily, pouting and flipping my hair. They both just laughed at me.

"So, did you miss us?" asked Fred in a sing song voice.

"Are you kidding, you annoy the hell out of me. The only reason I hand around with you guys is to get to Ron. He is so sexy. Every time I see him I just want to rip his clothes-"

"Stop!" cried Fred, "I think you just emotionally scarred us for life."

"I know," added George, "How dare you say such graphic things about Ickle Ronniekins."

I winked at him. Looking around I saw some of the other people in the carriage looking at me open mouthed. I glared at them and they immediately turned away. I don't get why I'm so intimidating but I like it. I turned back to the twins.

"So why are you both late?" I raised a knowing eyebrow. It was highly likely they had been doing something mischievous. We normally worked together as a team and pulled pranks on Slytherin house but some times they would do things on their own and I would have to mark it out of ten. They both just smirked.

"No reason-" said Fred.

"- none at all." Finished George.

"So, do you know what's going on?" asked George, I knew he was changing the subject but I knew I'd find out their plans later.

"No, why?"

"Something is happening at Hogwarts this year."

"-yeah and it's something to do with the ministry-"Added Fred

"Mum and Dad know but they won't tell us-"

"Even Malfoy knows about it."

"Told us on the train."

"Foul little git." They both said at the same time. I swear they share a mind.

"Nope, haven't heard a thing."

"Ahh well, we'll find out someway. Won't we George."

"I think we will Fred."

"Speaking of the Ferret how do you plan to get him back?" probed George.

"Get him back for what?" I normally love a good prank on Malfoy but at least wait until he's done something! Then you can pretend it was all in retaliation and not be blamed for starting anything.

They shared a look.

"Oh my God! What has he done now?"

"Liam didn't tell you?"

"He's done something to Liam! My Liam. Liam Netherwood. Wouldn't say boo to a goose, that Liam?"

They both nodded looking apprehensive. I could understand why. For some reason I was strangely protective of Liam. I think it's the fact that he's so shy and wouldn't say anything to anyone. Alice can look after herself so I don't worry about her. For Liam though, I have more than enough balls for the both of us and plan to use them.

"Go on." I instigated

"I'm surprised you don't know about it really-"Started Fred.

"Yeah, Malfoy has been boasting about it to anyone who'll listen. You know Zaria Cottle?"

"He split them up didn't he." I interrupted. It wasn't even a question because I knew the answer. Malfoy wasn't happy about the fact that a Pure Blood girl was dating a Half Blood and was very vocal about it. Again, Liam wouldn't say anything so I made sure he knew to keep his mouth shut and he had. He'd obviously had other plans though.

"Yeah." They said together.

"Are you mad?" asked George.

"Was that a trick question?" Of course I was mad, I was so furious the words forgiveness had just walked out of my vocabulary to be replaced by murder and pain. I don't think forgiveness was making its way back anytime soon either. "Anyway, let's just leave it. I'll take my anger out on him."

The carriage came to a sudden stop. I was lurched forward. I looked up. I'd fallen on Fred.

"Woah, steady on." He laughed, "If you wanted a snog you could've just asked."

"Yep, either of us would be happy to oblige." George commented form behind me.

I got up and rolled my eyes whist brushing off some dust that was on my robes. Think they can mess with me do they?

"Do you think Ron would want a snog?" I teased pretending to look dreamy. I made my way out of the cart and towards the entrance. They followed catching up with me so I continued, "I bet he's a great kisser. I can imagine it now all steamy and-"

"Alright, alright." Said Fred

"We get it. Please stop using our little brother in your disturbing fantasies." Said George.

"Yeah, it's disgusting. Use me instead." Fred Weasley winked at me. Honestly, men.

I ignored his comment and we talked all the way to the Great Hall. Apparently they had some plans to get back at Filtch, I was so in. I noticed when we entered that everyone was already there but the assembly hadn't started yet. We walked in, one Weasley on each side of me. I was about to break away from them and make my way to the Hufflepuff table when I heard "Well, if it isn't my second favourite trio."

Draco Malfoy and cronies. The delights. I can't believe he said second favourite, that's just insulting. I go out of my way to make his life hell and I don't even reach the top spot. That's just uncalled for.

"Well you know us Blood Traitors," I replied happily, swinging an arm around both Fred and George's shoulders, "have to stick together."

He smirked. How much I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. "I'm sure you do, no one else will have you," he snidely replied, "I'm sure you know by now that Pure Bloods only accept the best."

I knew what he was doing; he was reminding me of Liam and of the fact that since I am a traitor, I am below him. "Of course, only the finest Pure Blood arseholes get in." I chirped putting on a huge smile.

He glared at me obviously annoyed at my previous comment, "That's why we don't let in filthy Half-Bloods."

Another insult for Liam, he clearly knew how to get me angry. My fake smile dropped, so did the arms I had put around the twins. I took a step towards him, "I want you to leave Liam alone."

"Wood's a big boy he can take of himself, I think it's kind of pathetic hiding behind a girl."

I remember why we're enemies now, I think I'd forgotten how awful he could be during the holidays. It started the first time we met in Hogwarts, he'd asked me what is was like to be rejected by Pureblood society. I had responded by asking him how humiliating it was to be rejected friendship by Harry Potter accepting Gryffindor. We've never stopped fighting since then.

I need a good comeback for this, because the assembly is going to start soon and I want the last word. Right, insult his friends then insult his manliness.

"What, do you mean Crabbe and Goyle aren't girls?" I feined shock, placing my hand over my heart. "Besides he is a big boy, a lot bigger than others I assume." I looked pointedly at his crotch area.

His mouth literally dropped open. Good work Scarlett, now insult his family and get out of there.

"Bad luck Malfoy, maybe it's hereditary?" I sneered.

I moved back into my original position and raised up a hand on either side of me. The twins both high-fived me simultaneously without even looking my way, they were too busy staring at a furious Malfoy.

"I'll see you guys later." With that I walked to go and sit with Alice and Liam at the Hufflepuff table. That'll teach him to mess with me.

_-End of Chapter 2. Let me know what you think :) Review ..._


	3. A tale of Sortings and Tournaments

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- Forgot this last chapter, but the point still stands. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I think.**

_**AN: Thanks to anyone who has read my story, it means a lot to me. Feel free to leave a review, criticism is always welcome. On with the story...**_

I made my way over to my friends and casually leaned over and grabbed a piece of toast.

I glanced over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting sullenly in-between his fellow Slytherins. He looked at me for a second and there was nothing but coldness in his glare. Trying to provoke him I raised my hand and wiggled my fingers in a mock wave. He turned his head indifferently and started conversation with Blaise Zabini.

Alice noticed who I was looking at. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." I replied innocently, "I just may have insulted his manhood and that of all his family."

Liam burst out laughing whereas Alice looked more shocked.

"You insulted Mr Malfoy!" She stated. I think Alice has a crush on Lucius, actually I know she has a crush on him. I think it's disgusting.

"Yeah, sorry about that Alice." Apologising quickly was a good idea when it came to Alice. In second year she was infatuated with Professor Lockheart, and I said he was an idiot who couldn't teach Hermione Granger how to answer a question; she didn't talk to me for two weeks.

Alice started rambling about how Malfoy Senior had the striking blond hair of a fallen angel and how he was sure to be the perfect gentleman. I refrained from snorting at that point, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She'll get over him at some point in the near future as she had with all the other older men that had fallen prey to her attention.

At that moment Dumbledore arrived and made his way to his position at the front of the hall.

One day, I would love to be like Dumbledore except less manly, less old and with shorter facial hair. Actually on second thoughts, I'd keep the beard; I'd look dashing.

He had such a presence and a way with words, not to mention how brilliant he was with magic. I've had many a chat with him in the past due to my frequent violation of the rules. We often had tea and biscuits together; digestives for me and custard crèmes for him.

The room was silent and the first years tip-toed in. They all looked so small and innocent, I just wanted to cuddle them and tell them it'll be alright. Despite my general cold demeanour with people my own age, when I was with someone younger I became a big softie.

The sorting started and the names rolled off the parchment but I had tuned out after Baddock, Malcolm, my mind going back to my own sorting.

_*Flashback*_

_I want her to call my name. I want this to be over with. I want the hat to be placed on my head and have it sort me into a house, but I need that house not to be Slytherin. That's what my parents had said to me. Slytherin is a bad house, with bad people and bad connections. _

_I stared straight ahead towards the front of the hall. Others around me were shuffling their feet and fidgeting. Why couldn't they just be still? It's really annoying._

"_Lacotte, Scarlett." About time. _

_I strolled up to the stool and slumped down. Looking into the crowd, I can see all the other Hogwart's students, most looking as bored as I felt. I wonder when dinner is, I'm starving. How long has it been since I ate? Must have been at home, I think it was that slice of toast with Nutella. Mmmm, Nutella._

_The sensation of something being placed on my head nearly made me jump. I heard a voice but wasn't sure if it was just talking to me or saying it out loud._

"_A Lacotte I see. Very ancient family most placed in Slytherin if I remember correctly."_

_I immediately spoke up no way was I being sorted into that house!_

"_No. I don't want to be in Slytherin. I'll take anything else you give me just not Slytherin."_

"_Hmm." The hat mused. It was then silent, for three whole minutes .Not an exaggeration, it was literally three minutes! People are chattering, wondering what's going on and I even I'm starting to get anxious if I'm honest._

"_Are you going to put me in a house then?" I asked biting my lip._

_Again, nothing but silence until, "Dumbledore!" the hat called. Now the chattering from the crowd stopped and the headmaster made his way forward. I pulled the stupid hat off my head and handed it to the wizard who took it politely and placed it on his head._

_This didn't take nearly as long and in a few seconds he removed the hat and turned to me._

"_It seems Miss Lacotte, that the sorting hat cannot place you. This is a rather peculiar matter, but for now I think it would be best for you to choose your own house."_

_I've never heard of someone just allowed to pick which house they are in before, but who am I to complain? I did actually have a house in mind that I wanted to be in. A girl called Alice who I had talked to in the boats had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Hopefully, I can be with her and at least have someone I know._

"_Hufflepuff, I want to be in Hufflepuff." I told him confidently. _

"_Very good choice Miss Lacotte, I hear they have an excellent common room. I think you'll find it very comfortable." He smiled at me and walked back to his seat. The hat, which was being held by Professor McGonagall, announced my new house to the hall and I slowly made my way towards their table._

_Everyone seemed a bit confused at first but soon began cheering for me as I sat down. Alice turned round to look at me and smiled. I hope we'll be friends._

_*End Flashback*_

"I wish this would hurry up. It wasn't even interesting when we had ours let alone now. Although, yours was a bit exciting seen as you were the first person never to be properly placed and all but everyone else's is just hat on, hat off."

Ahh, Alice. I love her so much and wouldn't change her for the world. I didn't get a chance to reply though because Alice got her wish and the sorting ended. Dumbledore had stood up and allowed everyone to eat. At that moment I also loved him as well because just like in first year I was hungry.

Dinner passed as normal with me stuffing my face and then talking with my friend until Dumbledore was ready to make his speech.

He slowly stood up and strode over to the golden podium.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more asked for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

Now Dumbledore is a very interesting man but we get the same speech almost every year. Blah blah blah Mr Filch, blah blah new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher blah.

But I stopped short when I heard, "the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

He can't be serious. Maybe he did listen all those times I protested about Quidditch during detention. I thought the only one who took notice when I ranted about that was Hermione? Just as he was about to tell us why the cup was cancelled the doors were thrown open and, in a very dramatic style for my taste, an odd looking man limped in.

Now he did look rather strange: scarred skin, an artificial eye and a wooden leg but I try to keep an open mind about these things. The last DADA teacher we had looked perfectly normal and turned out to be a less fit version of Taylor Lautner from Twilight. Maybe Long John Silver here will actually write poetry and rear bunnies.

It could happen.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody."

Well he certainly got his name right because he does look a bit grumpy.

Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped but no one else did. Well, I'm not going to stand by and let him be judged because of his looks and general demeanour.

"Go Moody!" I cheered clapping enthusiastically. Dumbledore looked at me, his lips twitching in the corners and both of the twins grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Moody however looked far from pleased.

The assembly resumed and the announcement was soon made that we were going to be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. I can't wait! I'm so going to enter and win so I can shove it in Malfoy's stupid pointy face.

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

I knew him and George would love this. I would be strange seeing which one of us would beat the others although I'm not sure I'd want to beat them. I would feel wrong seen as we're normally on the same side in things. They always have my back and I can't imagine what it would be like to have them as enemies.

I had missed some of what Dumbledore was saying because of my thoughts of competition with the boys but I heard loud and clear, "Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration."

Well I suppose that solves my problem. No competition means no enemies and I couldn't face that with the twins. Speaking of who... I glanced over at their table to find them with furious expressions and objecting fiercely.

Dumbledore rounded off the assembly and sent us off to bed. I for one couldn't wait for my head to hit my pillow.

"Ohhh, does that mean there'll be loads of hot foreign guys here?" Pondered Alice.

Liam gave an almighty sigh. I think he forgets sometimes that we're girls. Well he probably forgets I'm a girl, I never talk about anything remotely feminine. It's all pranks and politics. Maybe I should start embracing my womanly side.

"Yeah, it does and they'll all be over seventeen. I think we should establish ties with other wizarding schools and find ourselves fit international boyfriends."

Both Alice and Liam raised eyebrows and looked at me in disbelief before we all burst into laughter.

On the way out I turned to see Malfoy staring at me. Honestly, what is his problem? I stuck two fingers up at him and jogged out of the hall. We made our way back to our dorms ready to start a new year at school with a pirate teacher, a Triwizard Tournament and a creepy Slytherin Prince.


	4. A Very Unfortunate Event

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- I own things, but Harry Potter is not one of them. Props to J. for being such an awesome writer!**

_**A.N: Thanks to The Elven Daughter for being the first one to favourite the story, you're awesome too.**_

Did I die without knowing it? I feel like shit. Six o'clock in the morning is not a normal time to wake up. The only people awake this time should be shift workers and people who aren't sane. Apparently, Alice must fall into one of them categories because right now she's dragging me out of bed.

Normally, when someone tells me they're a morning person I laugh in their face. A few years ago I didn't even know those people existed, I thought they were lying to impress you, for example the people that say they jog every morning or eat everything and aren't fat. LIES.

My best friend however had to be one of the only people that were telling the truth and right now I hated her for it. She must be part of an endangered species but I was willing to forget that fact because she is going to die.

My covers pooled around me as I landed on the stone floor with a thump. I thrashed around like a shark to get them off me but found out that my arm was in excruciating pain when I did. Looking down I saw my lower arm bent at an almost comical angle.

Just because it looked funny didn't mean it hurt any less.

Alice looked down at me in horror. She'd pulled me out of bed lots of times and this had never happened so what was different. Looking down I finally noticed the absence of the normally carpeted floor.

Great, they finally get rid of that ugly carpet and it just happens to be on the day I break my arm- again.

"Scarlett I'm so sorry." She stammered out. Alice was nearly in tears, I of all people know what she's like around injuries. I'm never away from that infirmary; it's like a second home. I forgot all about being mad at her and got to doing what I do best- consoling Alice.

"Alice it's ok really. It was an accident." I reassured her pulling myself off the floor. My arm moved making a shooting pain run up it, it made me wince but made Alice look positively green.

I manoeuvred her to sit on the bed when she started sobbing, but the noise had already woken the other girls.

Esmé Gresham was the first to get up. Apart from Alice she is the girl I like the most in Hufflepuff. She is incredibly sweet and occasionally sits with us at dinner.

"Is everything alright?" she questioned rubbing her eyes, "Scarlett your arm!"

She also looked shocked but came over to help me. The pain in my arm was getting considerably worse and I needed to go see Mrs Pomfrey but Alice also needed looking after.

"Esmé," I requested, "look after Alice while I go to the hospital, will you?"

She nodded in agreement and sat down next to Alice on the bed putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Making my way to the door I struggled to open it with my left arm to save my right arm the difficulty. I successfully made my way out of the common room and started on another trip to the place that I always seemed to be in.

Half way there though my arm seemed to be protested to being treated for some reason and the ache in my arm became too much. I let my damaged arm swing loosely at my side and leaned my good arm on the wall in front of me above my head. What is wrong with me? Why don't I ever just ask for help, I'd get into these situations a lot less.

After standing there for a few minutes I sunk to the floor. Maybe if I just lie here someone will come and find me?

As soon as I was looking pitiful on the floor cradling what I used to call an arm but now looked more like an extra terrestrial body part I heard, "Lacotte."

Lord, why do you hate me? I know I stole a blue pen from Argos when I was nine but I honestly thought they were free. Anyway, was breaking my arm not enough to forgive that.

I closed my eyes and hoped that he would go away but alas it was not to be.

"Get out of the way Lacotte I have places to be." Draco Malfoy looked down at me with distaste. Is he joking or being serious? I'm not sat in the middle of the corridor; he can easily pass me without trouble.

I sighed heavily but to my dismay it came out more as a whimper of pain.

I felt a stabbing pain and looked up. He had kicked me. In my broken arm. The tosser.

A hiss escaped my lips at the impact. I really need to get this looked at but no way is he helping me. I can do this on my own but even if I can't I think I'd rather die trying than beg for help from him.

An annoyed voice came from above me, "Stop wasting my time Lacotte even for you this is strange."

I pulled myself off the floor, if he wasn't going away anytime soon I guess I'll just have to confront him. I released my arm and he finally saw what was troubling me.

"You kicked my arm." I growled.

He looked taken aback for a second gazing horrified transfixed at my wound. He soon pulled himself out of it and a smirk appeared on his face as usual.

"So I did, I think it was deserved don't you."

"Ohh," I sneered weakly, "someone's still touchy from a certain penis joke. Struck to close for comfort, huh Malfoy?"

"And to think I was going to help you." He said sarcastically, "You'll have to do it on your own now."

He walked past me deliberately bumping into my arm as he went.

"Don't think you can insult me in future Lacotte, I always win."

With that he walked away. Taking most of my strength I called after him, "I didn't want your help anyway." How I wish that is true but I don't think a broken arm is supposed to be knocked this often, right now I could use his help.

Not knowing what to do I leaned against the wall and took in some deep breathes. Brilliant, what to do now?

_**A.N: Kind of short, but it'll do. R&R :)**_


	5. So Much Confusion

**Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer- Not, not mine. Not, not mine. In the words of Pheobe Buffay.**_

"Scarlett?" A voice called. He came back for me? Why on Earth would he do that? He's calling me Scarlett, that's strange. I've never called Malfoy anything other than Malfoy and perhaps maybe a few decorative insults here and there, but never Draco. It even sounds weird in my head.

I raised my head feebly noticing Malfoy stood above me.

"Why did you come back?" I asked groggily. Is it just me or is the corridor moving?

"Come back?" he answered confused, "I was never here in the first place. Are you alright Scarlett?"

"Stop calling me Scarlett!" I said adamantly using all my strength to get off the floor. Normally I like to think myself quite threatening but with my head feeling like it was being hit by a hammer I knew I was intimidating no one. I grabbed the wall for support.

"I've always called you Scarlett." He replied puzzled, "Look, I'll go and get George or Liam to help ok, you're obviously not well, stay here."

I jabbed a finger at his chest, "No...nn, No you haven't always called me that." I fear I'm beginning to sound slightly drunk, what is happening to me? "You've always called me Lacotte ever since I left pureblood soci, sociee, society. You stopped calling me Scarlett a long time ago so don't think you can start again now."

I studied him more closely, "What have you done to your hair Malfoy?" I berated him. "I know the whole blonde thing you had going on made you look like an Albino but I don't think ginger is really your colour either."

"Why do you think I'm Malfoy? Scar, it's me Fred Weasley. You know one half of the troublesome twosome, dashingly handsome not to mention one of your best friends. How could you get me mixed up with that twat?"

Who is he trying to fool I can clearly see he's Malfoy.

"Don't you dare bring up Fred!" I replied rather angrily, "Just leave again like you did before, see if I care. I can look after myself. You need to be worrying about yourself because when I'm better I plan to get you back for kicking my arm."

His gaze drifted down towards my arm, a look of pure anger appeared on his face.

He studied the break carefully, "Malfoy did this to you!"

"No of course you didn't. I got it from Alice pulling me out of bed but you had to go and kick it making it worse."

"We're taking you to the hospital." He said, picking me up bridal style.

This is not happening. This is not happening. I started wriggling trying to get him to let me go.

"MALFOY PUT ME DOWN!" I ordered.

"I'm not Malfoy." He replied slightly annoyed, "I've already told you I'm Fred but whoever I am you need my help."

That's when I realised he was right. I did need help- serious help.

I calmed slightly in his arms allowing him to cradle me. I feel so pathetic and humiliated but strangely comforted at the same time. Is this what it feels like to let someone else help you?

We travelled in silence for a while but there was still one thing playing on my mind. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I help you?"

"I don't know, maybe because you hate my very existence just as much as I hate yours." My hands that were on his chest moved to wrap around his neck for safety, "Do you remember how we met?" I questioned out of the blue.

He didn't respond so I continued, "We were four years old and your mother was holding a garden party. I remember because I was wearing an awful frilly dress which I had protested against wearing to no avail and was pushed together with all the other Pure Blooded children as soon as I arrived. You came over to me straight away to greet me as was protocol at these events. You practically shoved your hand in my face and told me your name was Draco. I still remember the look on your face when I told you it was a stupid name and that I'd just call you Malfoy from then on." He chuckled and his chest moved up and down.

"As much as I would love to have seen his face too, I'm not Malfoy."

I groaned in annoyance, "Put me down, we're nearly there anyway."

He did as was told and I hobbled my way to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey descended on me almost immediately and started commenting on my awful state whilst searching for the correct medicine.

"Miss Lacotte I really didn't expect to see you in here again, not after the lecture I gave you last time. Now tell me what happened and I can treat the wound."

My head was really fuzzy now and felt like cotton wool. I knew something had happened, I'd told Malfoy about it in the corridor. He thought he'd done it himself...

"It was Alice, I think. The floor is really hard nowadays." I groaned leaning back on the white bed sheets. I just want to go to sleep.

"Oh dear, this is worse than I thought." She concluded shining the light of her wand in my eyes. "Mr Weasley would you pass me that bottle of Memory Restorer."

"He's not Fred!"

"Who do you think he is Miss Lacotte?" she questioned.

Why could no one see it? He may look a bit different but he's still Malfoy I can just tell. Although, how I know I'm not entirely sure.

"It's Draco Malfoy."

"I see." She said with understanding taking the bottle from him, "A simple spell will fix the arm but you'll need to take this for your head.

"I didn't hurt my head." I protested.

"No arguing, now drink it."

I downed the purple coloured liquid and it left a burning feeling running down my throat. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and scrunched my face together. Despite the bad taste nothing happened. I told her there was nothing wrong with my head it didn't work...

...

I lifted my head from the pillow. Where was I? It was dark around me and there were beds everywhere. Light from the moon filtered in from the window behind my head and illuminated the room, that's when I remembered. I'm in the in infirmary. My arm!

I looked down to see it completely healed compared to the monstrosity it was not long ago. The wonders of magic. I got up and sat on the edge of my bed just staring into space. My mind felt clearer and I could finally think properly as if someone had pulled out the cotton wool that had been in my brain.

Just then, a light appeared in a small office in the corner of the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey strode out.

"Ah you're awake; I was just thinking the potion should have worn off by now."

"Madame Pomfrey, what happened?"I questioned immensely confused at the day's events. Snippets of what had happened were coming back but I still couldn't grasp the whole picture.

"That'll be the medicine it should wear off soon. I believe dear you were under a confusement charm. They're quite a simple piece of magic but leave you unable to think clearly and often mistaking things for others. I believe you thought Mr Weasley was Mr Malfoy."

Who would put a confusement charm on me? Why am I even bothering thinking about it, I know the answer. It was Malfoy. He must have placed a confusement charm on me before he left that's why he bumped into me; the pain in my arm would have distracted me from the spell. _'I always win.'_ He'd said. He was getting me back for embarrassing him in front of his friends.

I can't believe him! I'd been defenceless, alone and injured but instead of being a decent human being and helping me he'd cursed me. He knew I wouldn't have been able to make my way to the Infirmary on my own if I was confused and so he made sure I'd stay on the floor in a cold corridor for God knows how long with a broken arm. Words cannot describe the contempt I feel at this moment.

"Who may I enquire placed this charm on you?" Her words bought me back to the moment and I put on an innocent smile. However much I hated him I would never rat him out, it seemed like something he would do. Plus, I preferred my pay back with a more hands on approach.

"No idea, it's all a bit of a blur really." Lies. I remember everything but she doesn't have to know that.

"Hmm." She judged looking at me with a scrutinizing glare, "Your arm, you told me, was broken by Miss Brooks. You understand I'll have to inform a member of staff to deal with the issue."

Stupid Scarlett, I must really have been confused to have told her that Alice did it. I never would willingly or unwillingly get a friend in trouble.

My smile never faltering for a second I did what I'm good at, getting out of trouble, "Really, I don't have recollection of saying that. Perhaps it was the spell confusing me because I'm pretty sure I broke my arm falling out of bed."

I put on a facade of distaste, "I can't believe I would falsely accuse my own best friend of doing such a thing."

Pretending to be ashamed, I bowed my head and made myself cry. I was an expert at this and had done it countless times. For once being a girl paid off because normally everyone fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"There now, you were probably just confused." She comforted, "The spell will do that it's not your fault. Now, if you have any ideas of who was responsible come and find me but right now you need your rest. You've missed the first day of school but you should be able to start lessons tomorrow. Now, get some sleep you'll feel better in the morning."

I automatically lay down, doing as I was told and listened to the nurse's retreating steps. What a crazy day. It was only the first day back yet I'd still gotten into more problems than Harry Potter had and that was saying something. That boy was like a magnet for danger.

I need a list to sort out everything I need to do:

Number one- Find Fred and apologise immensely for screaming at him, confusing him, probably hurting him when he tried to pick me up and just generally being a nutcase. Plus, threaten him not to tell anyone about getting all sentimental and reliving the moment I first met Malfoy.

Number two- Find Alice and see if she's ok.

Number three- Catch up on yesterdays missed school work. I'm sure Snape will be glad to have me back.

Number four- Finally confront Liam on his relationship, or lack there of, with Zaria Cottle.

Last, but by no means least, make Draco Malfoy's life a living hell.

**A.N: A slightly confusing chapter, seriously even I got a bit lost but I hoped you followed it. If not read it again from the beginning knowing this information ANY APPEARANCE OF MALFOY IN THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY FRED WEASLEY. It really was Malfoy last chapter though. I can't believe he put a confusement charm on her, we shall have our vengeance. **

**Thanks to everyone reading this fanfic and a special thanks to BookButterfly2, SilverKitsuneGrl Angel and Turquoise Waffles. R&R :)**


	6. Time to Confront

**Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**A.N: WOOOOO, first review! I literally danced around my living room and trust me, it's tiny so dancing at all is nigh impossible. Thanks to that reviewer- you know who you are- and sorry this wasn't very quick. Things came up- a lot of things. My apologies I'll try to be quicker with the next one.**_

I'd spent the night in the infirmary. My arm was fixed and my brain was functioning properly but my pride was not. Yesterday I had allowed what I assumed to be Malfoy carry me. Now even though it wasn't him, I was in serious pain and had been put under a confusement charm that still wasn't enough to stop this nagging feeling in my chest.

I had allowed someone to help me and in my experience asking for help showed weakness. I was not weak.

My head was consumed with these thoughts as I made my way to the Great Hall. Upon entering I found that I was rather early which is extremely rare for me but the hospital beds aren't very accommodating. Alice and Liam hadn't arrived yet so that made up my mind on who I was going to sit with.

On my way to the Gryffindor table I passed a very satisfied looking Malfoy.

"Have a nice night in the infirmary Lacotte, or did you even make it there at all?" he sneered.

Pansy Parkinson, who was seated next to him, let out a horrendous laugh that was closer to a snort and leaned against his arm. Who snorts in laughter?

"Good one Draco." She crooned.

Oh, the things I have planned for them. Unfortunately they're last on the list, so they'll have to wait.

"I t was very comfortable, thank you for asking. Although I don't think your stay there is going to be as pleasant." I retorted back.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, yes it is." I confirmed with a smile. Let alone Pansy, I nearly snorted in laughter at the look on his face. Every time I get the same expression and it's priceless. He really should get used to the fact that I'll always answer back.

Walking away towards my real destination I passed a smiling Harry. I smiled back.

I wasn't exactly friends with the Golden Trio at most I'd say pleasant acquaintances. Out of the three of them I'd say I was closest to Hermione. We got on well because of our both logical approach to situations and the fact that we're very independent women. We often sit together and discuss women's rights, blood prejudice and any other topic we felt strongly about. I could tell her anything and I knew it. We might not have been best buddies but we worked well together and I thought that was important.

Harry was nice. That's it just nice. I admired him and all but that was about as far as it went. We wouldn't exactly talk unless it was necessary but we were always civil to one another. I didn't have enough feeling towards him to either hate him or like him.

Then there was Ron. He had just spotted me too and swallowed his food before waving at me. I waved back. He's the one I spend the most time with seen as I'm always with the twins. He has a crush on me. There, I said it. I find it sweet and everything but I don't really like him that way. Last May, on my birthday, he bought me a huge box of chocolates and a rose. It was flattering but I sought him out and we had a serious chat about it.

We're just friends now.

Besides, _EVERYBODY _knows that he and Hermione were made for each other. It's just too bad they can't see it. I have my suspicions that Hermione is starting to realise, it'll just take Ron a while longer.

I sat down next to Fred and George. They were some other older Gryffindors already sat with them so I said hello to be polite and turned my attention to the boys.

"So, I suppose you already know." I said looking pointedly at George. Nothing was ever a secret between these two and I kind of admired it.

"If you mean the:" He then proceed to mime out my entire day starting by pretending to fall off the bench and cradle his arm. "Then yeah, I know."

"Oh my Gosh, were you there too because that was exactly what happened!" I drawled sarcastically.

"It is true then, he put a confusement charm on you." Asked George still trying to get me to confirm Fred's story.

I grunted an affirmative.

"What's the plan then?" They both asked together.

"I haven't figured it out yet; I was kind of hoping that you guys would help me." I smiled slyly.

"Us pulling pranks!?" exclaimed Fred, "Where ever would you get that idea?"

"Well..." I teased standing up, "If you two aren't up to the task..."

"No! We are!" They chorused. So easily persuaded...

They practically pulled me back into my seat, an arm on each shoulder, and brought their faces closer to mine in a conspirative huddle.

"Now what are we talking here?" enquired Fred.

"Yeah, do you want complete and utter humiliation-"started George.

"Or we could get him weeks worth of detention," added Fred.

"Disgrace him during Quidditch."

"Well he already looses enough to Harry." I pointed out. We all turned to Harry who was further down the table and started chanting his name in a weird fit of Gryffindor pride. Especially weird for me, seen as I'm technically in Hufflepuff but anyone who can beat The Slytherin Prince deserves a bit of admiration.

Harry looked a bit shy so we soon gave up and went back to plotting.

"Right, I like complete and utter humiliation the most so far."

"We knew you would." They grinned evilly.

Reaching under the table, they pulled out a huge piece of parchment covered in revenge plans. There was everything on there, including diagrams, charts and step by step tactics. What do they do with their free time?

"Very subtle." I scolded jokily.

Fred pointed to an area on the paper. "Right, this is what we had in mind. We thought balding potion in his shampoo?"

"Yeah, that's always a good one." Added George.

"No, I don't think it would work. We'd actually have to find a way to get into the Slytherin common room."

"Oh, we already have a way." Assured Fred.

"Right, but then there's the fact that only Slytherin house would see him before he managed to get to a teacher to give him his hair back." I pointed out.

They both sighed and folded the paper back up, "We didn't think of that."

"To be honest I don't think there's much more we can do to embarrass him after yesterdays ferret stunt."

"Ferret stunt? What ferret stunt Fred?" I questioned.

"You don't know?!"

"Well of course not, that's why I'm asking."

"Well, Malfoy was going to hit Harry with a spell from behind but Moody saw him. He transfigured Malfoy into a ferret and flew him around all over the place."

"AND I MISSED THAT!" I said hugely disappointed. My one and probably only chance to see Malfoy humiliated by a professor and I was in the infirmary. Just my luck.

Fred looked at me sympathetically. "Better luck next time Scar."

I stood up and gathered my bags, "Me, luck, you've got to be joking. I get everything in my life by using pure skill and feminine charms." I threw them an over exaggerated wink, "Fred can I talk to you for a second?"

George gave Fred a look that said 'tell me about it later', before Fred followed me over to a quiet place outside of the hall.

"I just want to apologise for yesterday, I was awful to you and didn't deserve your help. Even after I thrashed about to get you to drop me you still wouldn't let go which was really kind of you and what I'm trying to say is-I'm sorry."

When he just stared at me I wondered if I'd done anything wrong. Maybe he won't forgive me? But he seemed so fine with me in there? Perhaps he was just pretending...

"Fred." I instigated.

He seemed to snap out of it, which was a relief. "Sorry, I just don't think I've ever heard you apologise to me. Ever."

"I was being a nuisance, you deserve an apology."

"Could I get it in writing?"

I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Hey, I'm not that bad. I say sorry occasionally."

Chuckling he stepped closer to me, "And about the big Malfoy heart to heart moment. My lips are sealed. I didn't even tell George."

I had never felt so much relief in my life. I had been wondering how I would breech the subject but he'd just said everything I wanted to hear.

I practically jumped on him, hugging with all my might, "THANKYOU, THANKYOU, and THANKYOU!"

"No problem." Came his muffled voice from my shoulder.

"I won't forget this you know." I assured him, "Fred Weasley you are amazing."

We made our way back into the hall where I noticed Liam sat at the table for breakfast. This day just gets better and better. The fact Alice isn't here means I can talk to him about Zaria freely.

"See you later." I said to Fred, making my way over to Liam.

"Not if I see you first."

"Hey Scar." Greeted Liam. He moved along the bench so I could sit next to him and started slathering some Nutella on toast for me. I love Nutella so me and Liam had snuck down to the kitchens and got the house elves to smuggle some up for breakfast.

He handed me the delicious smelling food, "Thanks, but I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"A certain someone whose name begins with 'Z'."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Why didn't you tell us?" I gently questioned.

He turned in his seat so he was facing me, "Look Scarlett, I know what you and Alice are like- especially you. You would've confronted Malfoy and I couldn't have dealt with you getting into trouble over me. It would have only made things worse."

"We're your best friends Liam, you can tell us anything. I wouldn't have done anything if you didn't want me to."

"Considering people call you a bitch you can be a real softie." He laughed.

"Don't try and change the topic mister. So how did he do it, how did he get her to break up with you?" I probed.

"He told her parents."

I literally stopped dead half way through a bite.

"He told the Cottles that their daughter was dating a Half Blood?!"

"Yeah that's pretty much it. They basically told her that if she didn't end it they'd disown her and I couldn't ask her to give up her life for me."

"How are you coping with it? I won't have you wallowing in self pity. That's for losers- and Snape."

"I'm fine, or at least I will be."

"Liam that's-"I was cut off by the arrival of Alice.

"What's up peeps?"

Just another day at Hogwarts.


	7. He's a Nutcase, I Preferred the Warewolf

**Chapter 7**

_**Disclaimer- Only original characters and storylines are mine. Muhahaha**_

I had spent yesterday completing all my school work-including an extra days worth due to my day in the infirmary. Snape really knows how to make your life hell. I don't mind him that much actually; lots of people hate him but not me. I just think there's more to him than what we see.

My plan to get back at Malfoy was on hold until I could think of a punishment worthy of him. It might take a while but I'm sure it would feel better because of the waiting. Good things come to those who wait and all that jazz.

One thing I was really looking forward to however was next lesson. Our first Defence Against the Dark Arts session this year. I've been looking forward to it ever since I set eyes on Professor Creepy. It promised for a good show and I wasn't going to miss it for anything.

My only reservations however were over the fact us Hufflepuffs were paired with Ravenclaws. That means Liam is going to be in lesson with Zaria. That is not good. Not good at all.

Poor Liam, he was still pining after her. At dinner we would catch him just staring at her. He isn't able to concentrate properly in classes and his general demeanour is becoming depressing.

The time had come.

I walked to the DADA classroom with Alice and Liam.

We were all silent which was unnatural. I guess it's because we're all feeling a mix of anticipation and worry. What if he's a complete nutcase? What if he's completely awesome?

Opening the door we found a lot of nervous students sat in seats but no teacher. He must be late because we're the last ones to arrive. If he's late often we'll have a lot in common.

"Oi." I addressed them all, "Where's Mr Creepy?"

Zaria caught my eye and looked like she was going to answer but then stopped herself and turned to face the front.

"That's Professor Moody to you."

Typical. I swivelled around to see his striking figure emerge from the office at the front of the classroom.

"What's your name?" he asked gruffly. The rest of the class were practically sinking into their seats hoping not to be noticed.

"Scarlett. Lacotte."

"I thought as much." He said descending the stairs.

I don't like him. All previous anticipation was gone and now replaced with cold sarcasm.

"With all due respect, sir," I ground out, "If you already knew then why did you ask?"

He reached the bottom and stood in front of me. "I can see we're going to get along."

"Totally." I said facetiously, turning away from him. The nerve of some people. I could practically see Liam cringing behind me at my brashness.

"Sit." He ordered.

Liam practically knocked me out of the way to obey him, diving for a seat near Zaria. Alice was more conservative and controlled her fear but still briskly found a seat. I on the other hand was under less of a time limit. I chose my seat carefully, reviewing my options. There was a seat next to a group of other Hufflepuff girls but I wasn't in the mood to hear their incessant gossiping. The seat next to a quiet Ravenclaw lad called Will was another option. However, I decided on a seat at the back of the class away from everyone. Perhaps I could sleep through this train wreck of a lesson.

I could feel Moody's gaze on me all the way to the chair. That man didn't let up. Well, I suppose his motto is 'Constant Vigilance'.

"Put your books away, you won't be using them." All books were discarded no questions asked. Great, an even slightly intimidating man and we're all turned into sheep.

"If the lesson with the rest of your year was anything to go by, you have a lot to learn. The world outside is nothing like your sheltered lives here at Hogwarts. CONSTANT VIGILANCE." He bellowed, making the class jump back in shock.

Except me, I just raised an eyebrow. He stared at me, almost proudly. "Well done Miss Lacotte. You must always be ready for surprise attacks; you never know when someone is waiting to catch you off guard."

"Was that a compliment sir?" I smiled smugly.

"If you want to call it that. The rest of you become more prepared, I don't want to see anyone jump next time I do that. Now, what do you know about the unforgiveable curses?"

I know he had just expressed the importance of 'constant vigilance' but that question made me recoil in horror. None of the other pupils seemed to be as disturbed as me and Zaria. Being the only purebloods in the class we knew exactly what they were and what they could do. We had seen it first hand.

I had turned my back on that life however and had no intention on stepping foot in that territory again. It made me feel sorry for Zaria who had probably seen more horrific things since I'd left. She glanced back at me for reassurance.

"No. Absolutely not." I protested, "You cannot be about to teach 13 and 14 year old kids about them."

Most of the other pupils in the class couldn't understand why I was protesting so much but they hadn't seen them. I was protecting them from ever having to see the atrocities I had seen.

"If you are doing a lesson on this I certainly won't be in it and I'll be going to Dumbledore. Surely he wouldn't have allowed this."

"Me too." Announced Zaria, standing with me.

I smiled at her in thanks and to comfort her.

"Albus Dumbledore has approved this lesson Miss Lacotte and if you and Miss Cottle want detention then continue." He replied gruffly.

Zaria quickly resumed her seat but again I was less hasty. It was only Zaria's silent plea for me to sit down that eventually made me comply.

"We'll begin then, Miss Lacotte you can start. What is the first curse?" If he could smile I guess that's what he was doing now, rubbing it in that we were taking this lesson no matter how much I protested.

"The imperious curse."

"Correct. The imperious curse allows the castor complete control over the subject. When performed correctly it can last for years at a time." He then pulled out a spider. I do not like where this is heading.

_Imperio._

With an easy flick of his wand the spider was levitating around the classroom. The other pupils squealed half it in delight, half in fear. Some who were more scared of spiders jumped out of their seats and cowered in the corners of the room. He never wavered though in his direction. I watched as the spider made its way towards me. It landed on my desk and all eyes were once again on me.

"You can decide Lacotte, what do you want the spider to do? The possibilities are endless. Anything you can think off. "

"I know what you're trying to get me to do but I won't do it. I won't kill it."

A few of my peers who had just caught on gasped. How naive could some people be?

"What is the next curse?"

"The cruciatus curse. I suppose you're going to give a demonstration." I said in contempt while stroking the still influenced spider.

"I am indeed. The second curse also known as the cruciatus curse can be performed by the incantation _Crucio._ It inflicts tremendous pain on the subject and is used as a form of torture. People can be driven into insanity by the use of this curse and have. I'm sure you all have heard of Neville Longbottom's parents."

_Crucio._

The spider writhed around in pain, rolling onto its side when its legs gave out. A piercing squealing noise filled the air and most of the students looked away but I couldn't draw my eyes away. That image would be fixed in my mind for a long time. Before this lesson I didn't know how much of a pacifist I really was.

The seconds passed like they were hours. This man was no teacher; no normal professor would teach this as a lesson and allow people our age to witness this.

I wondered how much stronger the curse must be for a spider. It's a tenth of a human's size but taking the same curse that can drive a grown man to insanity.

The spider can't be faring too well.

I wouldn't give in though. He wanted me to stop it, I understood that much. He wants to see how far he could push me let alone the spider, and that's why he keeps torturing it. Its pain is my fault.

His wand lowered.

"And the final curse?" He instigated.

I snapped my gaze from the spider to the ugly man's face.

"No way." I replied gently lifting the spider into my hands, "You are not performing the killing curse in my view. You do and you answer to me."

Had I just threatened a teacher? Well, I was bound to get in trouble for something else anyway, might as well have a good cause.

"You need to put it out of its misery."

"I'll get it back to health don't worry. But I doubt you'd worry anyway you spider murderer!"

Wow! That sounded far cooler and objective in my head.

"I'm sure the theory behind that curse would be more than sufficient. Have a nice lesson."

I cradled the spider in one hand and picked up my bag with the other. Without a look in the opposite direction I exited the classroom.

I exited the worst day in my life at Hogwarts.

**AN: R&R as always. Kind of like the book but I want to keep it as close to the story as I can at the start. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Bring It On Bitch

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer- NOT MINE. NOT MINE. NOT MINE. NOT MINE. NOT MINE. NOT MINE. NOT MINE. NOT MINE. NOT MINE. NOT MINE.**

After fighting with Madame Pomfrey for half an hour about why she should help an insect, Incy ,as I had took to calling him due to the nursery rhyme, was back to full health. He still stayed around me though; perhaps he knew I had saved him. Having a spider at my beckon call could be fun, imagine Ron's face.

Currently, I was having a discussion with Hermione about the new faculty member. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't agree with his teaching methods.

"I thought it was absolutely barbaric, and added to the fact he actually taught the same lesson again... I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking. Normally I trust his judgement but this is getting a bit out of hand." Said a worried Hermione.

"So you agree with me?"

"Yes, I agree with you." A weight lifted off my chest, if Hermione believed it too then it had me convinced. I always think logic is the best way to solve a problem and who is more logical than Hermione?

"However,"

Oh here we go, just when I thought I had her approval.

"Walking out of a lesson is never a good thing Scarlett. You could have handled it better; being cheeky in class gets you no where apart from detention. I won't even talk about threatening a teacher; you know that could get you expelled!"

"Well I didn't see much of a choice. Besides, he didn't even give me a detention let alone expel me. Why would he give up a chance to punish me?"

"I'm not sure; we'll have to keep an eye on the new professor from now on."

"AN EYE ON HIM! Hermione you crack me up!" that girl is hilarious and she doesn't even know it.

When she just looked at me back with a pensive face I stopped laughing.

"Comedy is wasted on you. " I sighed wistfully, "See you later Hermione."

I made my way out of the hall and towards the grounds. I fancied reading until first lesson seen as it wasn't raining outside for once. I had picked The Hunger Games which had quickly become a favourite of mine. Mum had bought it for me on one of our shopping weekends. I was a bit pessimistic at first but ended up not being able to put it down.

Katniss was a brilliant protagonist. She is so strong and independent but she loves her family. Romance wise her life is a bit of a mess but I think we can all relate to that in some way. She really makes me want to take up archery; you never know when someone might need to take someone down at long range.

Consumed in my thoughts of long range deaths, I walked straight into someone.

I caught a glimpse of the colour green before I fell on top of however it was. The colour green narrows it down; it's either a Slytherin or that girl Emmeline Page who dyed her hair fluorescent green for some kind of protest.

"Watch where you're going," said the voice from beneath me. The voice is male, so we can rule out Emmeline meaning it's definitely a Slytherin.

"Stop taking up so much room with your big ego and I wouldn't have to." I know I'm being rude but whichever Slytherin this is probably deserves it.

Using all my upper arm strength I pushed up using the stone floor for assistance.

"Blaise?" I stopped getting up and just stared at him for a moment.

"Scarlett, well I would ask you to get up but for some reason I'm not that bothered that you're straddling me in a skirt."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked cheekily.

"Lacotte get off him, we have places to be." I looked up in shock to see Malfoy above us looking down with disgust and a little bit of rage.

"No thanks, I think I'm perfectly comfortable here. Is that a problem for you Blaise? " I said crossing my arms and placing more of my weight on poor Blaise.

"Not at all, stay as long as you like." He said, wresting his hands behind his head looking very relaxed.

"Move! Now!" Apparently, Malfoy had anger and patience issues but I still didn't budge.

Hands appeared around my shoulders and he lifted me off his friend.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." I objected while struggling to make him let go.

When my feet were planted on the floor he retracted his hands and offered a hand out to Blaise.

"You can't just have everything you want Malfoy. You can't just make me do anything you say."

"I think you'll find I can. I'm a Slytherin and that counts for something around here."

"What, so being a Hufflepuff doesn't count?"

"No it doesn't, perhaps you should try winning something sometime." He smirked.

Blaise, who was now standing moved in between us.

"Come on Draco let's go."

I was having none of it though. I pushed Blaise to the side and stood in front of Malfoy.

"Hufflepuff is just as good a house as Slytherin. We both lose to Gryffindor often enough so I'd say we were pretty equal."

"You know that's not true, Slytherin always beats your pathetic house. But, I suppose we could make a bet about it." He replied coolly.

"What bet?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Malfoy, no." Blaise stepped in once more but was pushed back again but this time by Malfoy.

"I bet you that by the end of this week Slytherin will have more house points than Hufflepuff."

I stopped a moment to think about my decision. Slytherin were already in front of us with house points but we weren't that far behind. I was normally the main reason Hufflepuff lost points so if I was on my best behaviour I was confident that we could over take them.

So, I would do the bet but on what terms? I needed to get back at Malfoy for that wonderful confusement charm he put on me, now is probably the only time I could embarrass him successfully. I had the perfect idea, The Yule Ball had just been announced and the whole school plus two other wizarding schools.

Revenge would be sweet.

"Sure Malfoy you're on but If Hufflepuff wins you have to wear a dress to the Yule Ball. My choice and you have to wear it all night without leaving the great hall."

He went silent for a moment probably thinking it over in his head.

"I accept but when Slytherin wins I want a kiss in front of the whole school."

Has he lost his mind?!

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "With me? But why on Earth would you want that?"

"Believe me it's not my idea of a perfect prize either but I made another bet which needs to be made. You see the Weasley twins were very confidant that I couldn't kiss every Pureblood girl in the school. They were so confidant in fact that they bet 200 galleons, probably their whole lives savings. It's not that much to me but I'm not prepared to lose. I managed to snog the weaselette a few weeks ago and you're the last one. I figured I wouldn't get you to kiss me willingly so aggravating you into a bet would have to do."

I was dumbstruck. Fred and George are going to regret ever making that bet when I'm through with them.

Now I was left with a decision: accept and possibly lose or walk away and never have my revenge or get pride for my house. If I did accept and lose then the twins would be practically wiped out money wise and I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't be the reason they lost all that money.

There was only one solution; play and win.

"You're on. I win you become a girl for the evening, you win I owe you a kiss. Shake on it."

He warily reached out his hand and I grasped it with one of mine. Shaking it roughly he quickly snatched back his hand and walked away Blasie following.

"Nice doing business with you Lacotte." He called over his shoulder as he walked into the hall.

I was regretting it already.

I trudged outside to a tree and slid down its bark to sit on the grass. It was still slightly damp from yesterday's rain and the dew from the morning but it wasn't that bad. I pulled out my book and started to read.

I had been out there for ten minutes when I heard two approaching voices; one distinctly male, the other definitely female. I was wondering when they'd come for me.

Alice sat to my right and Liam to my left.

"There are only a few minutes left till Potions you know."

"I know Alice but we can make it if we run."

"You'll never guess what we just heard." Liam's voice sounded, drawing me to face him.

"If you heard it from a certain Ferret then it's true but I have my reasons."

They didn't press it any further and I am eternally grateful for it. I'd think of a plan on how to increase house points tomorrow but I didn't want to think about it today. The start of the day hadn't gone very well and I basically just presumed that's how the rest of it would go as well.

Alice, as if sensing my mood reached over and side hugged me. Her hair blew in my face because of the wind but I hugged her back.

"Scarlett?" she asked gently.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Is that the spider from Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

True to her word Itsy was on the grass a few feet away staring at us. He was staring at us with his beady black eyes and, I don't know how this was possible, was looking immensely cute.

We all apparently found the whole situation amusing and burst into laughter. I unfortunately leaned back a little too far while laughing, bumping my head on the tree bark. This only made us laugh harder.

When we'd stopped giggling I stood up from the grass wiping the stray grass strands from the back of my skirt and walked over to Itsy. Bending over, I picked up the creature and placed it on my shoulder.

"He's a new member of the gang. I call him Itsy, perhaps he can replace Liam."

"Hey." Liam protested.

"Sorry Liam it just wasn't working out." Agreed a grinning Alice.

I and Alice giggled again while we ran together towards the entrance, Liam running after us trying to catch us.

For some reason the day didn't seem as bad anymore.

_**AN: So who's gonna win the bet? Any guesses? Plus, introduction of a new main character next chapter. It's all starting now. Woop, woop. Lots of ideas for the up and coming chapters, can't wait! R&R**_


	9. The Bet

**Chapter 9**

_**Disclaimer- You know the drill seen as I say it every chapter, it's not mine. Never has been, never will be. *Cries a river...***_

"Sit down and open your text books. I want a wit-sharpening potion out of all of you by the end of the lesson. That shouldn't be too difficult...although I can't speak for everyone. Page 94. I want to see everyone reading the method before beginning or you start again." Professor Snape's cloak billowed out behind him as he made his way back to the front of the classroom.

Well that was us told. I found my regular seat next to Alice with Liam sharing a bench in front of us with another Hufflepuff boy. I didn't mind potions. I found it quite relaxing just following a method and it was hard to go wrong with the instructions right there. Plus, I liked my seat. I was sat next to Alice and even though we couldn't talk it was great to have her there. Liam was still in note passing distance and I had a large work area due to the fact we had the biggest bench which was also closest to the store cupboard.

I read through the potion's method which seemed simple as long as I had enough time. I decided to get started right away. Making my way to the store cupboard I loaded my arms with the ingredients I needed. I was careful not to drop anything which was a constant occurrence in the class. It made for a very cranky Snape.

I was a quarter way through my potion and everything was going swell but of course it couldn't last.

The potions door opened and in strolled Draco Malfoy, "Professor may I complete my extra Potions work, I've finished all my Divination assignments."

"You know I am not allowed to have students in my class without written permission from their subject teacher Mr Malfoy. I suggest you go else where."

"I have a note." He handed Snape a neatly folded piece of paper which he opened swiftly and scanned.

"Very well Mr Malfoy, you may stay. Take a seat."

I looked around the classroom panicking; the only spare seat was near me. No one sits there because I love my large work space and because I nearly punched the last person who tried to take it.

Malfoy was surveying the room, a wicked smile gracing his face when he realises where he has to sit.

Averting my gaze I return my attention back to the potion. If he has to sit next to me the least I can do is ignore him.

_**Stir the mix three and a half times clockwise followed by twelve times anti-clockwise.**_

_**Add four sprigs of Baltic Pond Weed and stir clockwise another twenty-six times.**_

Stirring the method wants, then that's what it will get. Picking up my wooden potion's spoon and stabbing it into the mixture, I moved it around the cauldron viciously. It started working like a stress reliever and the more I stirred the less I remembered about my surroundings. It wasn't until I heard the stool next to me being pulled out did I sharply inhale and stop rotating the spoon. What number was I up to? I think I have another eleven times anti-clockwise, or was it nine?

Continuing from eleven I finished the first ten steps. Only another ten to g... OUCH! Did Malfoy just kick me?!

I snapped my head around to see him focused on his potions text book. Narrowing my eyes I turned back to my potion. As I was about to add a drop of Distilled Owl's Tears my arm was knocked and the whole bottle fell in and smashed.

The cauldron started smoking and fizzing drawing everyone's attention. My attention however was on Malfoy, "What do you think you're doing?!" I hissed.

He smirked at me and I lifted my head to see Snape stood above me a scowl on his face. "I don't remember add a whole bottle of Owl Tears in the method, or do you just make it up as you go along Lacotte."

"It won't happen again sir." I ground out, "I don't know how I was so clumsy."

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff." He declared before striding off. My eyes widened in understanding. Malfoy was in here to make sure I lost the bet; he knew Snape would be the only teacher to take so many points away from me but turn a blind eye if he did catch him doing anything.

"I know what you're doing," I whispered to him, "and it's not going to work."

"Oh, really because I believe it's already working perfectly. I just got twenty points taken off Esmé Gresham so that's forty down by my count and I haven't even started yet."

"Two can play at that game Malfoy."

I turned away and went back to the store cupboard to collect the ingredients to counteract the spillage. It should be simple enough to fix but I would have to increase the volume of the potion I was making drastically. I suppose it doesn't matter, I could always use some more wit.

I climbed the ladder, which was very unstable for my liking, and grabbed the jar of what I needed off the top shelf. I jumped a mile when I heard Malfoy's voice behind me.

"You make this too easy Lacotte."

The jar slipped from my grasp but with an amazing show of reflexes I managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Oh really," I teased, "Because it looks like you're losing your touch. Wasn't the jar supposed to be on the ground?"

Stepping forward he knocked the glass from my hands. I watched in horror as it broke into a thousand pieces, the contents spilling all over the bottom of my tights. I looked up at Malfoy in time to see a smirk grace his face before he swiftly exited the store cupboard. I stood there dazed. This was not good at all.

I could hear Snape's voice from the classroom, "Was that the sound of my potion's ingredients breaking Mr Malfoy, or was I mistaken?"

"It was. Lacotte just broke a whole jar of Lark's Blood."

Perhaps if I stay in here long enough, I'll die before he can kill me? I knew that plan would never work however when I heard him stalking towards the store room. He appeared in the doorway inspecting the damage before he reached a verdict.

"Fifty points from Hufflepuff and two weeks detention with me every night. Now clean this up."

He turned away.

"I still expect a wit sharpening potion handed in at the end of the lesson."

He was gone but I still just stood there staring at an empty doorway. Fifty points! Hufflepuff can not afford to loose fifty points! Let alone the ones I've already lost. I screamed in anger and was greeted by the sound of, "Another ten points for screaming Lacotte."

Wanting to scream again I manage to refrain instead grabbing a vile and scooping up the amount of Lark's blood I would need to complete my potion. Using magic, I quickly cleaned up the glass but the blood was impervious to spells. I'd have to clean it later.

I walked back to my cauldron, ignoring the looks from my class and the smirk from Malfoy. I added the blood and stirred the potion, simmered it and reduced it to have it finished at the same time as everyone else. Thank Merlin I'm good at potions.

The complete potion was labelled and on his desk as it was time for dinner. He looked at me, mildly impressed before handing me a broom.

Sighing I made my way back to the cupboard. Malfoy came to put back him ingredients and leaned in the doorway.

"Better luck next time Lacotte."

He placed them back on the shelf and walked away. It is so totally on. Hufflepuff is going to beat Slytherin if I have to sell my soul to the devil. I mopped as I formulated plans in my head. What would the teachers and prefects deduct the most points for?

Half an hour later my mopping was deemed satisfactory and I was permitted to leave to eat.

Entering the Great Hall I quickly identified Fred and George so I made my way over. I had some favours to ask thanks to my mopping/scheming time.

"Hey guys!"

"Scar." They said at the same time whilst making room for me in-between them.

"Have you heard that there's a new student starting tomorrow, we've got loads in store for him?" said George.

I shook my head whilst piling my plate with food, "No I haven't but I have a favour to ask. Can you get me a girl's Slytherin uniform by tomorrow? "

They exchanged a glance, "I suppose we could but why?" questioned Fred.

"You'll find out tomorrow but it's for a good cause. Did you hear about the bet I made with Malfoy the other day?"

George said bowing his head, "Yeah we heard. Scar don't be mad at us for making that other bet with him in the first place. We knew he wouldn't win."

"ALL PUREBLOOD GIRLS, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!" both twins backed away a little in shame, "You did remember I'm included in that little group?"

Fred spoke up, "We remembered and you were our safety bet. We knew you'd never snog that prick so he could never win."

I sighed deeply but nodded, "Okay, that makes sense but it's now your duty to help me. We HAVE to make Slytherin lose points or else I'll have to kiss him and you lose the bet."

"We'll get you that uniform but what's the plan."

"Well my dear Fred, what do you get the most points taken off for?"

"Inappropriate contact with the other sex." He said using air quotes.

"Exactly, and what can't Slytherin boys resist?"

"I like where this is going," nodded George, "Kiss as many Slytherin boys as you can, dressed in their uniform so only their house will be punished. We can get a teacher or prefect to find you every time."

"No you're not doing that," Interjected Fred.

"Well I'm doing with or without your help but I'd prefer it if you were behind me in this," I grabbed his arm, "it's not like I want to do this but we have to win."

Fred didn't say anything just nodded, "I'll see you both tomorrow."

I headed out of the hall, taking half a sandwich with me, and went to the library. That's where we normally had our dinner so sure enough when I got there Alice and Liam were already seated at our table.

Spotting me, Alice came running over, "DURMSTRANG BOYS ARRIVE TOMORROW!" she practically squealed earning us a glare from the librarian.

"Sorry," she muttered pulling me into a seat, "and there's a new boy starting as well. I hope he's in Hufflepuff there's a distinct lack of fit lads in this house."

"Hey." Protested Liam.

She gave him a sympathetic look, "Not including you Liam, but you're more like a goofy brother."

"I'm touched," he replied sarcastically, "I didn't know you cared."

I reached over and ruffled his hair, "Steady on Alice you'll hurt his pride."

"Well I was just saying-it would be weird to look at him in that way. I heard the new boy is transferring here from Australia! He'll probably have a golden tan..." she said staring into the distance dreamily.

"Anyway," interrupted Liam, pulling Alice out of her trance, "how's the bet going?"

I'd informed them both of it yesterday and they'd been very sympathetic.

"Well our house has yet to take any points of Slytherin but Malfoy has managed at least a hundred from what he's told me."

"A hundred!" exclaimed Liam.

"Yeah, Malfoy sabotaged me in Potions so I lost eighty points in one lesson. Plus, I have two weeks detention with Snape."

"Well, we're down by two hundred but we can still catch up." He reassured me.

I smiled gratefully; tomorrow was going to be another big, big day.

**A.N: Sorry for the lateness, my house was being decorated.**

**Let me know what you think of Scarlett because I'm curious. I know she can be a bit... well, a bit of a bitch frankly but I think it's necessary. She needs to be able to hold her own against the Slytherin Prince because I don't think he'd be interested otherwise.**

**I like her though, she a strong independent woman who don't need no man. **

**Another chapter down, next chapter there's going to be a new main character *gasps* and the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Was going to be this chapter but I postponed. Can't wait R&R :)**


	10. The Arrival of Pure Evil

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

**A.N: Next chapter is up; I had a lot of fun writing this! I'd like to thank EmeraldStorm7 for her multitude of reviews- and about the Moody thing; I have a plan for his niceness in the future...**

**Thanks to anyone reading, I hope you like it!**

I snuck down to the common room entrance and sure enough a Slytherin uniform was folded up neatly outside. I snatched it in and got changed in the toilets. I reviewed myself in the mirror. The skirt was shorter than I was used to; quite a bit above knee length. My shirt didn't even have a top button and so my cleavage was a bit on show. I made the green tie loose and short like most Slytherin girls did.

I looked like a slut.

Perfect!

I grinned into the mirror before quickly exiting the Hufflepuff area and making my way to the dungeons. People would be awake soon to have the welcoming feast so I had to work fast. I and the boys had it planned out. I was to find a victim, seduce him then wait for the twins to bring the nearest prefect.

The prefects would be out of the hall to be on duty and were less likely to know I was actually in Hufflepuff than the teachers were. They also can't give out detentions which is another bonus.

I got increasingly self-conscious as more and more people were around. I felt stupid and didn't like the fact lads could stare at me feely, seen as I wasn't wearing an appropriate amount of clothing. Surprisingly, no one even looked my way. I suppose to them I was just another Slytherin girl looking for attention. Most of the girls in that house dressed like this until they were ordered to change.

Time was ticking by and I still hadn't reached my destination. Fred and George were going to lead the prefect past the alcove in the dungeons.

Despite the normal abundance of Slytherin lads in this part of the castle no one was around, by this time they were all in the great hall, probably anticipating the arrival of hot French girls.

I leaned up against the wall ready to wait.

I had waited five minutes and was about to give up when Mr Blaize Zabini appeared from around the corner. He would do nicely.

He finally spotted me and stopped dead in the corridor, "Scarlett?" he asked in shock, "What are you doing in the dungeons... and looking like that?"

Now was the time so I pushed aside how stupid I felt and how much I wanted to run away. A smirk graced my face and I sauntered up to him, "I'm being all slutty and whorey to seduce you."

"But why are you wearing Slytherin uniform?" he questioned gazing at my attire or lack there of.

"I thought you'd like it." I winked. Please someone, kill me now.

"Well I can't say I'm not fond of it," he said with a small smile, "In fact I would go so far as to say you look stunning."

Well, that was unexpected. I walked up to him and put my hand on his chest. I really, really don't want to do this. Maybe I should back out?

As I was about to turn around and try to erase the whole thing from my memory the thought of having to do this to Malfoy made me stay.

I slowly put my mouth on his.

OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I SHOULD NOT BE DOING THIS!

My whole being was screaming for me to get out of here but Blaize seemed to have other ideas.

He pushed me up against the wall, which happened to be the alcove. At least one thing was going right. That's when I realised it wasn't that bad. Blaize wasn't a bad kisser. Besides, I used to hang out with him a lot before the whole blood traitor scenario, he was an alright guy.

I could hear the sound of voices coming and so I manoeuvred myself to where only my uniform could be seen. Blaize was getting really into it, his hands getting entwined in my hair, his body pressed up against mine.

"Hey, you two."

Blaize pulled away far enough so I could see one of the Ravenclaw Prefects with Fred and George stood behind him.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for a public display of affection," he turned to the twins, "What were you going to show me?"

"Just a little bit further." Explained George, leading the way forward. Fred followed closely after and soon they'd disappeared around the corner.

Blaize, who was still holding me, turned around to stare at me.

"Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Possibly." I replied ambiguously.

I was surprised when I heard him chuckling, "This is about the bet isn't it."

"Possibly," I said again smiling, "don't tell Malfoy."

"What? Tell my best friend some crucial information for the welfare of our house? Now, why wouldn't I?"

"I'd make it worth your while."

"Oh really, what could you do for me?"

I thought for a moment, "I'll do all your homework for two weeks."

He scoffed, "And why would I want that?"

"Why wouldn't you? I'm good in class, you know that. I could easily get you better marks than Malfoy."

"For two weeks, it's barely worth it."

"A month, take it or leave it."

He considered it before letting go of me, "You've got yourself a deal," he made his way out of the alcove and started walking towards the hall, "Now that you've made me late to see the very lovely Beaubaton's ladies, let me know if you need anymore 'help'."

Then he was gone.

I sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. That was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I don't think I'm cut out for the promiscuous role.

Fred and George reappeared and came to stand next to me, "Ready for the next eligible bachelor?"

"Sure," I said, walking off to go and seek him out.

Three boys later and Slytherin had lost a total of two hundred and twenty points. Boom!

Feeling pleased that Hufflepuff had over took Slytherin on the points score board; I made my way back to my room to change. It was transfiguration next and the only lesson we had with Slytherin, I couldn't wait to see Malfoy's face when he notices he's losing.

A little bit late to class I arrived outside the door. Fred and George had given me a very realistic, fake note from Professor Flitwick to explain why I was late.

I entered the class and walked up to McGonagall's desk not bothering to look at the class. It was extremely quiet in here though, normally there would always be someone talking but now you could here a pin drop.

I handed her the note worrying for a second she wouldn't accept it. After glancing at the note she put it on her desk, "Very well Miss Lacotte, you can take your seat. We're in pairs today. Everyone else is already paired up but you can have Mr Stone the new boy."

I froze on the spot. No it couldn't be him. The new boy could not be him.

"Hello Scar," said a voice from the other side of me. I refused to look though, I couldn't look at him. The voice had just confirmed it was who I thought it was and I had to leave NOW before I hyperventilate.

I continued to look at the Professor never once even getting a glimpse of him, "Professor I suddenly seem to be feeling rather ill."

"Oh don't be like that." He said, I continued to ignore him.

"I've got a headache," I tried, "and I feel sick."

"You can't run away from me forever." He persisted.

"I've got a sore throat, sprained ankle."

"Scarlett."

"A bad hip, a broken leg, the measles..."

"I've missed you," WILL HE NOT STOP?

"The plague, I'm dying?" I said desperately. Anything to get me away from him.

"Miss Lacotte," McGonagall intervened, "If you and Mr Stone have quite finished. I couldn't pair Mr Malfoy and Mr Stone together after the scene they made in the Great Hall but I suppose you and Mr Malfoy could be paired together. I didn't think that would work however, you never seem to-"

"Malfoy, I choose Malfoy." I interrupted her.

She looked at me in shock, "Very well then, take a seat and we'll begin. Mr Stone it appears you're partnered with me."

I finally turned to face the classroom, my eyes focusing on Malfoy. He wasn't even looking at me; instead his attention was on someone else. I followed his gaze to find Zain Stone sitting and staring at me. When he saw me looking he grinned evilly and all the emotions I had been trying to get rid of for six years of my life. It's not fair; he can't just reappear after all this time.

I bravely walked past him ignoring his gaze as it followed me to the back of the room. I carefully took my seat next to Malfoy.

"Right, class. As I was explaining, today we will be transfiguring books into mice using the Snufflifors spell. Take turns using the spell and correct your partner if they do it wrong. First pairing to perform the spell correctly will gain twenty house points for each of their respective houses."

She did explain how to do the spell but I no longer wanted to know or cared if I could do it. I just sat there staring off into space dreaming. The arrival of Stone could ruin my whole life and there is nothing I can do to prevent it from happening.

Malfoy and Stone were almost having a staring contest. I wonder why they hate each other. Didn't the professor say something about them making a scene in the hall?

Whatever their views on each other I just hope I can get through the lesson.

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it. Anyone got any ideas on who the mysterious Zain Stone is to our Scarlett? **


	11. A Lot of Alcoves

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Arry Pooooootttteerrrrrrr.**

"You may begin," instructed McGonagall.

Everybody turned to their partners to start and so did I.

"Why did you choose me?" he questioned sharply. Not even a hello first; this boy is all about manners.

"What happened between you and him in the hall so you couldn't be paired?" I countered.

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"I can do what I like."

He didn't reply and so we started the experiment; trying to turn books into mice. It was harder than it seemed. We spent at least half an hour in silence. I was too busy in my own memories of Zain. He was an arrogant prick even when he was younger I don't know why I thought he would change.

I was so into my thoughts, I barely heard Malfoy when he said, "I punched him."

"I'm sorry," I questioned, "What did you say?"

"I. Punched. Him." He ground out, finally turning to face me.

My jaw actually dropped. I had gathered that they didn't like each other but I had never heard of Malfoy actually physically hitting someone before. He was too much of a coward for that. Besides, I hate Zain but he seems like the type of guy Malfoy would get on with like a house on fire. It appears I was wrong.

"But why?"

"I answered your question Lacotte, now you answer mine. Why did you choose me?"

"Isn't it obvious? No matter how insufferable you are, you are still better than The World's Biggest Arsehole over there."

"But, how have you met him-"

"Ah ah ah, it's my turn to ask the question remember. How do you know him?"

He sighed, "I'm not answering that."

"Well then, I suppose you'll never get the answer to your question." I said turning back to the experiment. Another few minutes passed in silence.

"Fine," he huffed, "We've known each other since we were small. Our families have always competed for power over the other, trying to show that they have more wealth or more influence. They would always compare us, the Malfoy heir and the Stone heir."

"So that's it, you hate each other because of a stupid family rivalry."

"How could you possibly understand?"

"I didn't say I understand that's why I think it's stupid."

"Well your turn now. How do you know him?" he directed at me.

"It's a long story."

"I'll wait." He deadpanned.

Do I really want to tell Draco Malfoy this of all people? Well, I suppose he would understand, he is a pure blood after all and it is Zain who would suffer for it if anyone found out.

"We were... we used to be... sort of engaged." I mumbled out. Oh gosh, the shame.

Malfoy's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You and... and HIM!" he almost shouted. Professor McGonagall turned around from practicing with Zain.

"Is anything the matter Mr Malfoy?" she questioned.

"No, Professor."

"Well then get back to work."

We both turned back to the spell that we had both mastered about fifteen minutes ago. Malfoy's face had twisted into a range of different emotions: confusion, shock and even a bit of anger. We stayed in silence again until the end of the lesson. You could see he was deep in thought trying to get his head around it.

When she dismissed us I flew out of the class door, l wanted to get as far away from there as possible. When I thought I was at a safe distance I relaxed my speed to a slow walk and allowed my thoughts to wander. There was another big problem with Zain's return; the Stones were always considered Voldemort's number one fans. That means if they have arrived, he must not be far behind.

I was so into my thoughts that I almost squealed when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alcove- almost. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I shouted angrily. How dare he? "LET ME GO RIGH-"

He shoved his hand over my mouth. Honestly, when I'm through with him he won't have a leg to stand on.

I was seriously considering biting his hand to get him off me but I heard approaching voices. My eyes widened considerably when I heard who it was.

"I'm Zain, Zain Stone," he said silkily. Oh, so he's trying to pull. That poor girl.

"Alice Brooks," she giggled. Oh no! I started struggling to get out so I could stop him from going any further but Malfoy put a finger to his lips to tell me to keep silent. If he lays a finger on Alice he is dead.

"Soooo," he dragged out, "I've just moved here from Australia and I was wondering if you could show me around."

"Sure," she squeaked and I could tell, even from not looking at her, that she was blushing.

"You're in Hufflepuff right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, fourth year."

"You don't happen to know a girl called Scarlett Lacotte do you?" So he's trying to find out about me, I wonder what he wants to know.

"Scarlet is my best friend, how do you know her?!"

"It's kind of a sad story actually; we were best friends when we were younger." LIES. "Unfortunately I had to move to Australia with my dad when he got a new job there and we lost touch. Heart breaking really." EVEN MORE LIES. "You don't happen to know where she is would you because I'd love to surprise her. She'd be thrilled to see me again." AND YET MORE LIES.

"Nope sorry, I'm not sure where she is."

"Are you sure?" he probed.

"Well if she was anywhere she'd be in the hall eating, it is dinner time after all. Would you like that tour now?"

"I can't right now, maybe later."

With that we heard Zain stride away and Alice watch him leave while sighing before walking away herself. I was so mad at Zain. Who does he think he is God's gift to women? I noticed Malfoy was still next to me so I shoved him away. I went to leave the alcove but he pulled me back.

"What is wrong with you?!" I accused, "You can't just go pulling people into creepy confined spaces! You might be able to get away with that with other girls but not me, it's just creepy."

"He was following you."

"Oh." Is it wrong that I feel kind of bad for shouting at him right now?

"He nearly caught up with you but I managed to get you out of the way and to shut up. At least now we know he's trying to get to you through Alice."

"Since when did you call her Alice?" I questioned.

"Since when did you get engaged?"

"You can't answer a question with a question." I mocked using his line from our previous conversation.

He smirked at me, "I can do what I like. After all, I am a Malfoy."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why else would I ask?" Well I suppose I could tell him, he did tell me about the family rivalry thing.

"When I was younger," I began my tale, "my father was very much a pureblooded man. He owned Galleons the Wizard Bank."

"Your father owned Galleons, the bank for millionaires!?"

"Yes, now are you going to let me finish this story or not?" I snapped impatiently.

"Get on with it then."

"Now, he practically lived for his business and was never away from the place. Then one day, a man called Mr Stone paid him a visit. I was only little at the time so I didn't really get what was going on but basically he blackmailed my dad into marrying me off to his son. Apparently, Mr Stone had connections and was planning to ruin my father's business if he wouldn't agree."

"That's against pureblood rules," interrupted Malfoy, "everyone knows that marriages are only allowed to be arranged when you turn fifteen."

I narrowed my eyes at yet another disturbance to my talking, "Yes I was getting to that. He said if he told anyone he'd ruin him anyway, but don't pretend that things like that never happen. Most purebloods don't stick to the rules; they just pretend to do in public." He went to protest but I stopped him, "So I was betrothed, low and behold, at the ripe old age of four. I was taken to see Zain and we had to spend a lot of time together to 'become accustomed to each other's presence'. We hated each other from the start. We'd start off saying nasty things to each other but it got progressively worse. He cut my hair off; I destroyed his very first broom."

"In the mean time however my dad was being pressured into becoming a Death Eater." At the words Malfoy's fists clenched.

"I suppose that's a bad thing then is it Lacotte?"

"Unless you like eating death then yes." I deadpanned, "So that went on for a few years and everyone in our family was incredibly unhappy. That was until Dad found out that Zain was hitting me." I stopped talking imagining Malfoy to but in with another remark but it never came.

"My father wanted to get out of the whole arrangement but there was no way out. If his business was gone he had no way of supporting us along with his standing in society being ruined. So he did the most amazing thing he could have done; he let Mr Stone ruin his business. Galleons was taken over by another family, I was no longer engaged to Zain and we all moved to York where Dad started a new business."

There was another silence and I was left wondering why I really did tell him.

"If that's all I'm going to eat now." I walked out into the corridor and for once he didn't stop me. I started making my way to the Great Hall. My mind kept going over what had happened but soon stopped when I heard my stomach rumble. I normally would have eaten sooner so I was really hungry. No one can get between me and food.

I'd made it a few corridors down from the hall when I was pulled into a small opening.

"URGGH, seriously Malfoy would you stop pulling me into-"

"Now why would Malfoy be pulling you anywhere hmm?"

"What do you want Zain?" I asked annoyed.

"I knew you might have moved on since we were engaged but to Malfoy." He scoffed, "I thought you had taste."

"I'm not with anyone, let alone Malfoy."

"Well that's not what it looked like to me."

"Surprisingly I don't care what you think and even if we were together what has it got to do with you?" I defended myself.

He became increasingly angry and leaned closer to me in intimidation, "We used to be engaged don't ever forget that. As far as I'm concerned once you've been engaged you can't get married to anyone else. It would be against Pureblood regulation."

I laughed in his face, "and how exactly do you plan on getting me to marry you?"

"I have my ways." He smirked which infuriated me even more.

"Okay, good luck with that." I joked walking away.

"Stay away from Malfoy," he threatened, "I mean it."

"and who's gonna make me?" I called back.

I walked away towards the hall despite the fact I could still hear him calling after me. Quickening my pace, I made it through the doors but with the sound of him coming up behind me. I stared around the room about to take my normal place next to Alice and Liam when I spotted Malfoy. He looked back at me and a smirk graced my face. I knew what I had to do.

Looking back Zain came into view and I must admit he looked livid. I think he knew what I was about to do and he called, "Scarlett!" at me. I completely ignored him, throwing him a wink whilst continuing to my destination. A few people were staring now wondering what I was going to do.

Strolling up to the Slytherin table gained me a few confused looks. I've sat on every table in the hall apart from the Slytherin one, this was not normal behaviour. Swaying my hips a bit for affect, I stood behind Malfoy. He turned to look up at me bemused. I turned to Blaize who was sat next to him.

"Blaize, darling, can I have your seat?" I said sweetly.

"Sure love," he replied which I almost laughed at. He scooted along to leave me a tiny space. I squeezed in so I was directly in-between Malfoy and Blaize. By this time Zain had caught up with me.

"What did I tell you?" He demanded.

I put on an innocent face, "Why, I've no idea Zain."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about now move."

"But I'm quite comfortable here." I smirked placing my hand on Malfoy's arm, "Draco invited me to have lunch with him." I smoothed down my skirt, keeping up the sweet facade. Turning to look at Malfoy I pretended to spot some dust on his robes, "here let me get that for you," I brushed his shoulder.

Steam was practically coming out of Zain's ears. To be honest I was surprised Malfoy was even going along with this without any protesting. I was glad though, because it would help put Zain in his place and help him learn that whatever he tells me to do I'll do the opposite.

Malfoy noticed how annoyed Zain was and became extremely smug. He placed his arm around me, "Is there a problem Stone?"

"You'd better watch out Malfoy, you're making a big mistake." He snarled before marching out of the hall.

Blaize whistled patronizingly, "What's his problem?"

"He thinks I'm going at it with your best friend," I removed Malfoy's arm from my shoulder, "So he has taken it upon himself to stop me from being near him."

"So you haven't suddenly decided that you completely and unconditionally in love with Draco?"

"No Blaize, so there's a spot open if you'd like to apply."

"Oh really because-"

"Will you two shut up," interrupted Malfoy, "Go away Lacotte, I'm trying to eat."

"Yeah, no one wants you around this table. So go back to your own house or don't they want you either?" said Pansy from a few places away. I glanced across to her; she had a new haircut and was dressing a lot more revealing than before.

"Hmm, maybe they don't," I leaned on my elbow and looked down the table, "but I'm sure the boys don't mind, **do you lads**?"

A chorus of 'no's' flooded my ears and Pansy's mouth dropped open.

"Well they would say that because you're such a slut."

"In all fairness I'm not the one showing off five inches of my cleavage. Cover it up honey, no one wants to see." I said standing from the bench. I saw Malfoy fight a smile and I heard Blaize laugh.

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?" questioned Zabini.

"Quite sure, green isn't my colour."

**A.N: **

**I am so sorry guys for the late update, I got...distracted. Now, I know Skylanders is a game for children of ages seven and over but MY GOD is that game addicting. I was even supposed to be revising for exams. What makes it even worse is that I don't even have any younger siblings to blame it on; I just haven't left the Xbox for five days. I haven't been this bad since I discovered Left 4 Dead. Oh gosh, what is my life?**

**Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter, it's a bit longer than usual. Just a lil' bit. R&R**


End file.
